Panem Airline 2357
by merciki
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are on their way to New Zealand. It's a long flight. They have to occupy themselves. Basically PwP.


_A little entry for the loveinpanem August challenge "Summer Fun" on tumblr.  
_

 _To xerxia - thank you so much for taking the time to edit this story !_

 _Rated: M - basically, PwP :)  
_

* * *

It wasn't cold at all.

She couldn't care less.

The blanket on her thighs was covering Peeta's hands.

And what he was doing to her.

With his nimble fingers.

Following the seam of her jeans. Up and down. Down and up.

Drawing patterns on the fabric.

Up and down.

Down and up.

She was glad the lights were off, that Peeta's neighbor on the aisle seat was asleep.

Because she was pretty sure she was blushing.

Katniss did try not to move when she felt his hand move higher on her thigh, moving across the front of her jeans slowly, making it very hard not to push her hips forward.

She knew where this would lead.

She just wasn't really sure she wanted to do it on a plane.

She wasn't really sure she could be that quiet.

Two could play that game, though.

Couldn't she?

She moved, sitting straighter. She could feel Peeta's eyes on her face, and surely as she turned towards him, saw his expression had darkened.

She smiled at him, sliding her hand under the blanket, letting it follow the fabric of his own jeans.

Up and down, down and up, again and again, until her hand rubbed over the front of his jeans, feeling the familiar bulge taking life under her fingers.

She smiled at him, seeing the spark in his eyes.

She leaned forward, to check on Peeta's neighbor, moving her hips closer to his hand in the process.

Not that she was complaining.

Once satisfied the old man had completely passed out - the bottles on the tray table a first clue, the snoring a confirmation - she let her fingers move over Peeta's fly, glad it was buttons instead of a zipper that she was sure would make too much noise.

Her fingers could be nimble too. She felt the buttons pop under her thumb, at the same time she felt her own jeans loosen around her waist.

Soon, too soon maybe, she felt the warmth of his hand on her skin, navigating on the edges of her cotton panties.

Never was she one to not give as good as she got. She too didn't waste time playing with his boxer briefs, wanting to feel him under her fingers, wanted to bring him over the edge before he made her lose her mind.

She moved closer, taking every advantage of the semi-darkness of the plane to lean into him, to hear the sounds he was making.

She had always loved them, the small noises he made just for her.

She glanced over her shoulder, trying to see if the stewardesses were nearby. She was pretty sure their behavior would be labelled somewhere between indecent and absolutely forbidden on a plane.

"You have to be quiet," she whispered in his ear, taking full advantage of the position she was in, letting her lips linger on his jaw where stubble had already started to grow. She shouldn't be thinking of that stubble, or of the memories she had of it, rasping along her thighs, or she would completely lose it.

"Can you?" he echoed, in a voice rendered deeper by the desire she could feel pulsing in her hand.

Could she? She couldn't care less. Not when he had slipped his fingers under her panties, not when they made contact with her more private parts, not when she had to suppress a moan at the touch, and try not to let her head fall backwards in pleasure.

She knew he could get her off in a few minutes - but she was determined to make him come first.

She tried to block the delicious feelings the caresses of Peeta's fingers elicited in her. She knew they had to do this quickly - the risk of being caught at any moment sending chills along her spine, making her more excited every second that passed.

She started moving her hand up and down, rubbing her thumb over the head of his member the ways she knew he loved, fully knowing the effect it had on Peeta. She heard his intake of breath, the moan he tried to suppress at the same time she felt his hand tighten around her most sensitive parts, his fingers easily finding her clit, starting to massage it quickly.

This time, he was the one leaning towards her ear, he was the one whispering.

"I want to eat you out so badly right now."

Katniss was pretty sure she was about to mewl when his lips captured hers. At the same time, she felt his finger slide inside of her while his thumb continued to massage her clit.

Her own hand was aching at the pace she had imposed.

She came suddenly, her orgasm taking her completely by surprise, spreading through her body like a hot wave, making it very hard not to issue any sound. Peeta followed a few seconds later, and she swallowed his moan with her lips, as she felt his release on her hand.

Pulling away from him, she slowly slid her hand from under the plane blanket, showing him the evidence of his pleasure, before licking her palm.

He smirked, taking his own hand from her panties, licking her release from his fingers, the image so erotic she had trouble containing her moan.

She moved to button her jeans again, but his hand on her arm stopped her.

"We still have twelve hours before landing. Plenty of time." He whispered.

She shivered.


End file.
